Truth or Dare
by Little-Shippo-Chan
Summary: The YuYu gang gets together and plays Truth or Dare. Oh, the possibilities are endless...
1. Yusuke's Truth and Hiei's Dare

Omg, I just keep coming up with ideas for fanfics all the time! No wonder I never get any of them done! Ok...I swear this is the last one I will write until I get some of my other stories updated. Ok anyway...

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. Even if ya did u wouldn't get nuthin.

Truth or Dare

By LSC

Seven people—four boys, three girls—sat on various pieces of furniture in the living room of a small home.

"What do you guys want to do?" one boy asked. The question wasn't directed at a specific person, but at everyone in general.

"I can't think of anything," the boy with long red hair said. He turned his head to his short friend. "Can you?"

The short one said nothing. He made a snorting noise and turned his head. "Hn. As if I'd bother doing _anything _with you baka ningens. You all are a waste of my time."

"I'VE GOT IT!" the last boy suddenly yelled, causing everyone in the room to jump. They all gave him a look like 'Well?'

"Yusuke, Truth or Dare," he said, directing the question to the boy who had first spoken.

Yusuke shrugged. "Truth, I guess," he answered.

"Tell the truth...have you ever gotten hard off of Botan?"

The girls gasped. The boy who had asked the question snickered. Yusuke stood staring at him, mouth agape. Botan rose from her seat, walked over to the boy, and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Kuwabara, you PERVERT!"

"Whaaat?" he asked, his hand pressed to his face. He ran to look in a mirror and saw a bright red handprint clearly visible on his cheek. "Thanks a lot," he mumbled.

The short one was the first to laugh at Kuwabara's new face tattoo..

"Shut it, shrimp!" he said, but received no reply but another loud laugh. The others begin to snicker also.

"So, Yusuke," Kuwabara said, desperate to get the attention away from him. "Answer the question."

Yusuke blushed and mumbled something.

"What?" Kuwabara said, cupping a hand to his ear. "Can't hear you."

"Yes," Yusuke whispered, only just loud enough for him to hear.

Laughter erupted from everyone in the room, excluding Botan, who was blushing, and Yusuke, who looked about one step away from pounding Kuwabara's face in.

Which he proceeded to do.

"Yusuke, calm yourself," Kurama said as he pulled Yusuke off of Kuwabara. A girl dressed in blue ran over to Kuwabara.

"Kazuma, are you okay?" she asked.

Kuwabara struggled to smile. "I'm fine," he said in a wheezy voice. "I'm okay."

The short one in black snorted again. 'What does she see in him?' he thought to himself. He would never know why his sister liked this idiot.

Yusuke also made a desperate attempt to keep the attention off him. "Hiei, Truth or Dare."

"Hn...Dare."

"Ok," said Yusuke, thinking of something totally embarrassing for Hiei to do. He came up with something he _knew _would humiliate him...if he decided to do it, that is.

"I dare you to run down the street naked screaming 'cottage cheese'!"

You could have heard a pin drop, even on the carpeted floor. Hiei glared at Yusuke and Yusuke, scared, began to silently pray for his life.

"I will not."

"You gotta."

"Hn."

"Hiei," Kurama started. "You _did _pick dare, after all."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Come one, Hiei. It's nighttime, no one will see you," Yukina, the girl in blue, told him, smiling.

"Hn...fine..." he consented. He knew that he could never refuse her.

He went to a dark corner and took off his clothes. (LSC: drool...Shadow: ::smack:: finish the story....LSC: sorry...) The rest of them turned away their eyes while Hiei quickly disappeared out the door. Then they watched out the window.

You could barely hear him, but he was indeed saying 'cottage cheese.'

Everyone was laughing by the time Hiei re-entered the living room. He dressed quickly and punched Yusuke right in the jaw.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

Hiei smirked. "For making me do that. I _will _get you back."

yes, Hiei will eventually get his revenge on Yusuke. But, not in this chapter, so you gotta keep reading.

Oh, and a side note...I'M FINALLY MAKING MY CHAPTERS LONGER!!! YAY!!! I've had ppl on my back for writing short chapters. I hope this will shut them up. coughJennifercough


	2. What the!

Bwaha now Hiei will get his revenge on Yusuke!! Bwahahahaha cough im ok...

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it?

Truth or Dare

By LSC

BEFORE

Everyone was laughing by the time Hiei re-entered the living room. He dressed quickly and punched Yusuke right in the jaw.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

Hiei smirked. "For making me do that. I _will _get you back."

NOW

Yusuke laughed nervously. Secretly, he wondered what kind of horrible revenge Hiei would seek on him. A vision of him with a blade in his gut came to mind, and then...NO! It was too sick to think of.

"Yusuke, Truth or Dare," Hiei said, derailing Yusuke's train of thought.

"Wha...? Hey! No double-backs!"

"Technically, we didn't agree on that, so he's allowed to..." Kurama started to explain, but Yusuke cut him off.

"Oh, fine, then dare, I guess," he replied.

Hiei flashed a death glare at him and smirked. "I dare you to kiss Kuwabara."

Silence filled the room as the jaws of everyone, except the short one in black, fell to the ground. Yusuke turned green and ran to the bathroom, where retching sounds were heard.

Kuwabara was also freaking out. "Why you little..." He went to punch the vertically-challenged fire demon, but ended up flat on the ground, because said fire demon quickly ran to the other side of the room before the idiot had even lifted his fist.

Yusuke came back from the bathroom, clutching his stomach. 'Never ever think anything bad anymore,' he thought. 'Hiei can read minds.'

Hiei smirked. "You gotta," he said, in a surprisingly accurate imitation of Yusuke. Yusuke stared at him.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Yusuke said quietly. Hiei shook his head.

"I won't do it. That's just _disgusting_!" Yusuke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea, what he said!" Kuwabara said, doing the same.

Hiei smirked. He walked over to Yukina and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked over to Kuwabara.

"Kazuma, would you do it for me?" she asked sweetly.

Kuwabara's brain, though tiny, still had enough power to comprehend that it was a trick. Still...

"Y...yes...I'll do it for you," he stuttered quietly. He almost gagged.

"Good," Hiei said.

"But who says _I'm _going to do it?" Yusuke chimed in.

Hiei smirked and quickly pushed Yusuke and Kuwabara together.

Kurama and the girls laughed so hard that it hurt. Botan even fell onto the floor.

Yusuke pulled away, pushed Hiei off of him, and ran to the bathroom for the second time in five minutes. And, because the bathroom was already occupied, Kuwabara stuck his head out the window.

By now even Hiei was laughing, not an evil laugh, but a humiliating laugh, one that would linger on the two boys' minds for a long time to come.

Yusuke came back, glaring at Hiei, who smirked at him. "Ok, that was enough to make me stop playing this game for a while. Anyways...Keiko, Truth or Dare."

Keiko, who had remained quiet all this time, except for when she had laughed at the boys' misfortunes, quietly said, "Dare."

"Alrighty then, I dare you to..."

But ha, I'm not gonna tell you yet. Because I want to leave a cliffie! Don't worry ill update very soon I promise. Review please!


	3. Three Truths and a Dare

Bwaha I am back, readers. Btw, a big thanks goes out to my stalker, Tatiana, for helping me with this chapter. We shall torture poor little Keiko. (we are so evil bwahaha)

Disclaimer: if I owned yu yu hakusho, do you think I would be sitting here writing pathetic little fanfics about it?

Truth or Dare

By LSC

BEFORE

Yusuke came back, glaring at Hiei, who smirked at him. "Ok, that was enough to make me stop playing this game for a while. Anyways...Keiko, Truth or Dare."

Keiko, who had remained quiet all this time, except for when she had laughed at the boys' misfortunes, quietly said, "Dare."

"Alrighty then, I dare you to..."

NOW

"I dare you to...dress up like Koenma, pick one of them up," he pointed to everyone but himself, "and sing rock a bye baby to them."

Keiko stared at him with a really confused look on her face. (LSC: like this oO...Tatiana: -.-')

"Oh come on, it's not as bad as..." He stopped. He just couldn't bring himself to say it without tossing his cookies.

"Ok, fine," Keiko agreed. Out of nowhere, a girl runs in the door, hands Keiko a bag, bows, and runs out again.

"Ok, that was weird," Kuwabara said. The others nodded their agreement.

Keiko opened the bag and found clothes like Koenma's, except in her size. There was even a pacifier, and the hat that said 'Jr.' on it. She pulled the clothes on over her own.

"Ok, now what?" she asked Yusuke.

"Pick someone up like a baby and sing to them."

Keiko looked cautiously over at Hiei.

"Hell no," he said quickly.

"But you're the only one I can pick up!" Keiko protested.

Hiei made a snorting sound, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away. Kurama said to him in a low voice, "If you do it, there will be sweet snow."

Hiei looked at him. "Sweet...snow?" he said slowly. Kurama nodded.

"Okay, fine," Hiei said. "But be quick about it."

Kieko picked him up and held him like a baby. Quickly she sang:

"Rock a bye Hiei on the treetops

When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.

When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall.

And down will come Hiei, cradle and all."

The second she had finished, Hiei jumped out of her arms, went directly to the kitchen, opened the freezer, and pulled out a quart of rocky road ice cream, which he proceeded to eat. It was gone in less than a minute.

"You owe me," he said to Yusuke.

Keiko took off her imitation Koenma outfit and tossed it back into the bag. Suddenly, the same girl ran in through the door, grabbed the bag, bowed again, and ran out.

"What is up with that?" Yusuke asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn to pick," Keiko said, looking around to pick her victim.

"Botan, Truth or Dare."

Botan thought for a second. "Truth," she finally answered.

"Ok. Tell the truth. Do you have a crush on Kurama?" Keiko asked. Snickers rose and Botan blushed.

"A little bit of a crush, I guess," Botan said quietly. No one really laughed, unless it was at the immense redness growing on her cheeks.

"Yukina, Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Yukina replied.

"Tell the truth. If someone paid you five hundred thousand yen, would you ever kiss Yuuske?" Botan asked.

"No," Yukina replied confidently. "Besides, I would have no use for the money."

"True," Botan said, more to herself than anyone else.

Yukina looked around, trying to pick who would be next.

"Kazuma, Truth or Dare," she said sweetly.

"Truth," he said quickly. He wasn't going to pick dare right now, not after what had happened.

"Ok. Tell the truth," she continued. "Did you actually enjoy kissing Yusuke?"

Kuwabara literally threw up all over the floor, in the space of about 2 seconds.

Bwahahaha im so mean to kuwabaka. But I cant help it its so much FUN!!! Ok will update again soon laterz


	4. To Tell the Truth, or Not To Tell the Tr...

Bwahaha I am back again with a new EVIL chapter!!! Bwahahahaha Tatiana: o.O don't mind me im all craziness and stuffs bc today is my b-day! (Oct. 21) so I had to update just for you guys!!

Its short but live I only have 10 minutes of class left.

Truth or Dare

By LSC

BEFORE

Yukina looked around, trying to pick who would be next.

"Kazuma, Truth or Dare," she said sweetly.

"Truth," he said quickly. He wasn't going to pick dare right now, not after what had happened.

"Ok. Tell the truth," she continued. "Did you actually enjoy kissing Yusuke?"

Kuwabara literally threw up all over the floor, in the space of about 2 seconds.

NOW

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!..." he screamed. Yukina backed away.

"I was just teasing, Kazuma," she said, scared of him for probably the first time in her life.

"Ok, fine," he said. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

Hiei looked at the new floor decorations with disgust. "You really ARE an idiot."

"Huh? Wha..? HEY!"

Hiei smirked.

"Hiei, please be nice, for once," (LSC: ok yea Hiei being nice. That'll happen rite after I become president. Tatiana: shh...finish the story dammit!) Yukina said to the fire demon.

"Hn," he said, but obediently said nothing more to the orange-haired moron.

"Shrimp, Truth or Dare."

"I have one question. Why is everyone always picking me?" Hiei asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Hn. Truth."

"You're always not paying attention to anyone else when they tell you to do something, but Yukina tells you to do something and you don't even hesitate for a second. Why?"

Hiei looked shocked. (LSC: surprising, I know.)

Ok that's all im going to do for now bc I have to have suspense-ful-ness and I cant write much more rite now. So live and ill update tomorrow or something okies? Later much


	5. Hiei's Confession and Kurama's Dare

I kno I kno u all must hate me bc I haven't updated as soon as I said I would but here it is... THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Truth or Dare

By LSC

BEFORE

"You're always not paying attention to anyone else when they tell you to do something, but Yukina tells you to do something and you don't even hesitate for a second. Why?"

Hiei looked shocked.

NOW

For probably the first time in his life, Hiei was speechless, meaning he couldn't say something when he wanted to, not that he didn't want to talk, because that is normal for him.

"Well...I, uh..." And probably the first time he's ever trailed off on a sentence.

"Come on, it's not that hard of a question," said Yusuke. He knew that Hiei and Yukina were siblings. In fact, everyone knew—except the ice demon and the idiot.

Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder for support.

Hiei finally gathered up his courage (which I bet he's never really had to do before) and answered quietly, "Because she's my sister."

A silence fell over the entire room. Yukina stared at the fire demon.

"What...?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Kuwabara just stared. Apparently, his brain didn't have enough power to comprehend what he had just heard. It was still in the processing stage.

Yusuke clapped. "Hooray for Hiei! He finally told!"

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. "WHAT?! You knew?!" Yusuke nodded.

"Everyone did."

Yukina stopped staring at Hiei and smiled at him. "I had my suspicions," she said. "But I was never completely sure."

Hiei smiled a genuine smile, not a smirk, as was normal for him.

Then suddenly, his cold mask came back and he turned to Kurama. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," the fox demon answered.

Hiei tried to think of something that Kurama would find embarrassing to do. It was now his life's mission to embarrass every person in the room. This was to be his third victim.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and sing 'Mary had a Little Lamb'."

Everyone laughed. Kurama turned pale.

"Fine," Kurama said. "Just lock the door so if any girls see me, they can't get to me."

Yusuke jumped to the door and locked it. Then he gave a thumbs-up to Kurama, who proceeded to remove his clothes. (Tatiana: drool)

Kurama started singing as fast as he could:

"Mary had a little lamb..." (LSC: don't feel like typing it all out)

Kurama blushed and started to pull his clothes back on. It had to be at that second that two girls walked by the open window.

One girl, who was 14 and had long dark hair, screamed, "AAAAAHHHHH!!!! IT'S KURAMA WITH HIS CLOTHES OFF!!!!" and climbed in through the window. The other girl, who was also 14, and also had long dark hair, but had glasses, screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S HIEI!!!!!!" and climbed in the window, too.

The girls jumped on Kurama and Hiei and immediately took hold of them in a death grip.

Ok that's all im gonna write for now. P.s the two girls are my friends Tatiana (my stalker) and Jennifer. The girl who gave Keiko the Koenma clothes in a previous chapter was me.

Read and review.


	6. Newcomers

Ok...methinks this story is going good, and so far the longest one ive written (that has stayed on the site...if any of you remember 'one or the other' im sorry but I cant repost it) ok on with the show! Er...story...

Truth or Da...wait! Disclaimer! Not mine, but u knew that alrdy, rite?

Truth or Dare

By LSC

BEFORE

Kurama blushed and started to pull his clothes back on. It had to be at that second that two girls walked by the open window.

One girl, who was 14 and had long dark hair, screamed, "AAAAAHHHHH!!!! IT'S KURAMA WITH HIS CLOTHES OFF!!!!" and climbed in through the window. The other girl, who was also 14, and also had long dark hair, but had glasses, screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S HIEI!!!!!!" and climbed in the window, too.

The girls jumped on Kurama and Hiei and immediately took hold of them in a death grip.

NOW

The two girls, now identified as Tatiana and Jennifer, still had a hold of Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama and Hiei, on the other hand, were turning blue. "Can't...breathe..." said Hiei. Kurama couldn't say anything at all.

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Guys, er...girls, do you think you could stop that? They're almost dying, ya know?"

Tatiana and Jennifer froze like deer in headlights for a moment. "Dying?" they said at the same time. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" They let go but stayed very close.

"You guys wanna play with us?" asked Botan.

The two new girls nodded. "Just let me call our friend," said Jennifer, pulling out a cell phone. "Hey, AJ, we're playing Truth or Dare with Hiei and Kurama...and the rest of them," she said quickly, after the others glared at her.

A scream was heard from the other end of the phone. "HHHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" it said. "I'll be over in a minute!"

"Don't you need directions?" Jennifer asked, but AJ had already hung up.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Keiko answered it. In walked yet another 14 year old girl with red hair. As soon as she saw Hiei, she grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"HIEI!" she squealed.

"Not...again..." Hiei muttered.

A little while later, after everyone had pried AJ off of Hiei, they all sat in a circle. The three newcomers were staring at Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama bent down and whispered in Hiei's ear, "I think we're in big trouble."

Bwahahahahahaha im so EVIL!!!! Not rly but u get the idea I hope. Will update later no one hate me for putting OC's in this story I couldn't help myself. We have rly good ideas for these people. Laughs evilly. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha coughs


End file.
